The Substitute Teacher
by Azrael22
Summary: ROMITRI ONE-SHOT AU - After a one-night, Rose walks in class and see a familiar face.


"You did what?" Lissa said with a laugh.

"It was just a one-night", I answered with a movement of hand.

"Yeah, but you've never done this before!" She continued.

She was right. I wasn't usually the one-night type of girl, but the guy from last night…

"So how was it?" she asked. "Was he hot? What's his name?"

I looked around us quickly, the corridor was full of people but no one seemed to pay attention to us.

"Keep it down", I say, "I don't want to whole school to know!"

We stopped in a corner, Lissa looked around as well before leaning forward with excitement.

"His name was Dimitri" I answered with a grin. "And it was amazing."

"Was it better than with Adrian?" Lissa asked with disbelief.

Adrian was my first boyfriend and my first time. I nodded with wide eye.

"Oh yeah", I answered, "but he was older, he knew what he was doing."

Lissa's mouth opened.

"How old?"

"27"

"Oh my god!" Lissa laughs, her mouth still wide open.

Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, joined them in the corner.

"Hey", he said, "what's up?"

"Rose slept with a 27 years old man last night!" Lissa answered with excitement.

"Lissa!"

"Oh, you knew I was gonna tell him!'' Lissa answered.

"Well, well, well", Christian said with a grin, passing his arm around Lissa's shoulder. "How about that!"

I rolled my eyes. Freaking people in love that tell each other everything. I liked Christian, but his sarcasm could become quickly annoying.

"Come on", I said, still a bit mad. "We've got a class to go to."

I led the way to class, Lissa and Christian behind me, still being stupidly excited over my one-night. I walked in, head's up and I froze. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat like crazy.

We had a substitute teacher.

He was staring at some paper on his desk and didn't notice me. My legs found their ability to walk back and I sat in the back, like I usually do. Lissa and Christian followed me.

"You ok?" Lissa asked, noticing my sudden change of attitude.

I nodded, still processing. I barely noticed when my friend Mason sat beside me, even after he waved at me. The substitute teacher finally stood up, but quickly turned his back to the class. He wrote his name on the board and spoke with the Russian accent that had been haunting me since last night.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, I'll be your substitute teacher today."

Lissa turned her head toward me so quickly, I worried she had broke something. Dimitri turned back to us.

"I'm…" he began, but then his eyes met mine and he froze.

There was a long silence and more and more people turned their head toward me with confusion. Only Lissa seemed like she was having the time of her life and Christian was grinning. My poker face was under some serious pressure.

My eyes met Dimitri's and, as if we'd had a silent understanding, he cleared his throat and continued class as if nothing had happen. It was the longest class I'd ever been in, every second felt like hours. Lissa and Christian weren't helping, periodically looking at each other and then at me with a stupid grin.

When class came to an end, I stayed behind. Lissa winked at me as she left. Dimitri waited until the very last student had left before turning to me.

"Rose", he said in his very sexy voice.

"Dimitri", I said back, trying not to sound awkward.

"You didn't tell me you were a student at this school…"

"And you didn't tell me you were a teacher", I cut.

We silently looked at each other. He looked annoyed and I did the best I could to look it too, to cover how hurt I felt.

"No one can know", he said finally.

"Yeah, I know".

I turned away, me anger was real the time. He grabbed my wrist.

"Roza…"

I stopped and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, you… you just caught me by surprise."

"So what now?" I said.

"Well", he said, crossing his arms, but there was a grin now on his face, "if we're very careful... I'm just a couple years older than you…"

I froze, a grin flourishing on my face as well.

"Glad you know you still know how to talk to a woman."


End file.
